bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
お |romaji= Uraraka Ochako |birthday= December 27 |age= 15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender= Female |height= 156 cm (5' 1½") |weight= |bloodtype= B |hair= Brown |eye= Brown |quirk= Zero Gravity |status= Alive |family= Ochaco's Father Ochaco's Mother |alias= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. |teams = Team Midoriya |entrance exam = 3rd |quirk apprehension = 10th |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 3 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Ayane Sakura |eng voice= Luci Christian |birthplace = Mie Prefecture }} お |Uraraka Ochako}} is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is also one of the protagonists of ''My Hero Academia''. Appearance Ochaco is a normal weighted girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request, though.My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Gallery Chapter 22.png|Ochaco's Manga Profile Ochaco_as_a_child.png|Ochaco as a child. Personality Ochaco is a bubbly, lively person who thinks about everything positively, while still being objective enough to seeing flaws and virtues of something or someone, noticing their differences but respect them as she thinks all things/beings complement each other. She is very harmonic and empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will also try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially to her dear ones. However, Ochaco can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it at times. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: Ochaco often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter which she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble background, she easily gets excited or surprised over little things and may even lose her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted Ochaco as stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful side. This side of her tends to appear during combat situations, where Ochaco also demonstrates a surprisingly strategic mind, although she is not above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. She also doesn't like to be underestimated. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. Her parents are her main driving force into becoming a professional hero, as she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life, to the point of sacrificing her own feelings at times. Being quite honest about her goals and priorities, Ochaco decided to not hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. She does this with pride, knowing that it is for her parents' benefit. After meeting Izuku, Ochaco also grew to admire his own motives to become a hero and his compassionate nature, wanting to be like him of both emotional strength and combat terms, something which eventually allowed her to gain more motives to achieve her goals. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of Thirteen and their expertise in the area. However, she is also aware of her own physical limitations, instead deciding to choose the more combat-oriented hero Gunhead for internship in order to learn martial arts and increase her fighting repertoire. After her training with Gunhead, she has developed a form a new sense of battle awareness. This was seen when she used it in her battle with Thirteen where she turned the tables on them and captured them. Quirk and Abilities |Zero Gurabiti}}: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float upon touching them. She also is able to cancel the effects of her Quirk by closing her fingers together. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result, although this effect has been negated somewhat thanks to her training * |Kaijo}}: Ochaco can press her finger tips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. She uses this move for both combat and support purposes, such as when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam. **'Meteor Shower': After causing that several rubbles fell from continuous attacks, Ochaco can collect a large quantity of the surrounding destruction, forming a deadly, giant meteor of rubbles. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. *'Gyrokinetic Combat': Ochaco can use her Quirk for physical combat or support, able to reduce the effective weight for her advantage. Though she has used this for combat purposes in weapons, Ochaco only had reduced other people' weight for supportive reasons. ** ホームラン|Suisei Hōmuran}}: After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochaco can use the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy, acting as an improvised yet quite strong bat. This move was first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. Hand-to-Hand Combat: While working with Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts. Because of this, she has mastered several forms of grappling, take downs and throws by using her force or her opponents' own force against themselves. Ochaco now is skilled enough to easily dispatch an opponent that tries to stab her or to incapacitate them, as shown with the Pro Hero Thirteen and the Villain Himiko Toga. Keen Intellect: Though she isn't the most cunning of her class, having ranked thirteenth in the mid-terms. Ochaco has a strategic mind, able to deduce her opponent's weaknesses and combat style soon after their battles begans, and distracting them enough to form complex plans. Despite being overpowered in her fight against Katsuki, she was praised for having making it far. Also, Ochaco has keen senses, able to tell when Himiko was attempting to first attack her, showing her concentrated mind. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative affects of her Quirk. *'Uraraka Helmet': This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. *'Uraraka Wrists': This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. *'Uraraka Neck': This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. *'Uraraka Leg': This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring, also to soften the shock. Battles Trivia Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, & All Might Drafts.png|As Yu Takeyama Prototype Designs.png|As Mt. Lady. * In a prototype concept Ochaco was originally "Yu Takeyama", possessing both the identity "Mt. Lady" and the Gigantification quirk. This was scrapped because the author thought for a main heroine, she would stress over standing out from her quirk and become a dark character as a result.My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 1 Character Notes Her name, quirk, and superhero identity was instead given to Yu Takeyama who also filled her role in Chapter 1. * Ochaco's name comes from ウラビティ (uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). ** Ochaco's surname Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "tea child". * While her name was spelled as Ochako in a character illustration on the official manga website, it is spelled as Ochaco on both the anime website and PVs. * Ochaco's U.A data is as follows: ** Student No. 5 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 3rd at the Entrance Exam. ** Ranked 10th at Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 13th in Class 1-A's Grades.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Ranked Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Ochaco's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Ochaco ranked 4th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Ochaco ranked 10th in the Second Popularity Poll. * According to her Databook Entry, Ochaco's bob hair and dialect that sometimes come out are parts of her schoolgirl charm. * Ochaco's loves Japanese food, especially mochi. * Ochaco likes the starry sky. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida) "So I'm going to be a hero. I'll make that money... So that my mom and dad can have easier lives!"''My Hero Academia: Chapter 22 *(To Izuku and Tenya) "I said it would be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you again. That's why when Iida said he was challenging you, I grew a little ashamed of myself... Everyone is giving all they can, which only makes fair for me to do the same... So, we will meet in the finals!""''My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 *(To Katsuki Bakugo about Izuku) "It is almost like... You are '''scared, '''so you want to keep distance from him, and for that you act so menacing..."My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive References Site Navigation ru:Очако Урарака it:Ochaco Uraraka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Uraraka Family Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Mie Category:Gunhead's Hero Office Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office